Darkward Incubo depredador
by rquiroga
Summary: Concurso Darkward. Edward es un vampiro si excrupulos que se alimentan de vírgenes. Pero esta obsesionado con una niña de 12 años. Su vida cambia cuando la encuentra de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**El concurso ya acabo, y ganaron las mejores... por que eso es cierto. Las historias eran fantásticas. Pero lo que yo quería agradecer es todas aquellas alertas de favorito que me han llegado con esta historia. mil gracias de todo corazón. **

Llevo un siglo vagando entre los muertos y los no muertos. Entre los míos y los humanos. Y no hay nada que satisfaga mi sed, mi hambre mis ansias de poseer a toda joven. Los de mi especie, me llaman incubo. Los humanos, pesadilla. Pero no saben cuan divertido es meterme en los sueños de esas jóvenes y robarles su más preciado Don.

Las hago mías sin ningún problema, caen a mis encantos como moscas a la miel. Se entregan a completa disposición de mi cuerpo y de mi sed. No hay nada más placentero que beber la sangre de una joven desvirgada. Son inocentes y dóciles, y su sangre mantiene la inocencia de su juventud. Solo de recordar tan delicioso manjar, mi cuerpo me pide a gritos una siguiente víctima.

Asisto a los locales de moda, y busco a mi víctima. Me gustan de 17 a 19 años, y miro en sus mentes, quien es virgen y quién no. Las invito a una copa y las seduzco hasta que acceden acompañarme. Cuando estamos en su habitación, las hago enloquecer hasta que se abren completamente a mi cuerpo. Cuando las penetro, el olor a sangre al romper su membrana, me hace agitarme de excitación, las penetro sin miramientos y cuando están a punto de llegar a lo más alto del clímax. Entierro mis afilados dientes en su cuello. En cada embiste, ella gritan de pasión, mientas sus vidas se escapan por el orgasmo. Cuando consigo llenarlas, mi cuerpo esta saciado de su cálida sangre.

Pero para que engañarme, no todo me satisface. Por muchas jóvenes que tome, nunca se parecerá a ella. Aún no la consigo olvidar, pero esta vez se que conseguiré tenerla. Hace unos años, cuando recorría Estados unidos, en busca de distracciones. Conocí a una niña de unos 12 años de edad. Era hermosa y frágil, su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse. Su aroma era exquisito, y las hormonas de su cuerpo cambiante, me volvían más loco de lo habitual. Nunca he tomado a nadie tan joven, pero ese aroma me estaba haciendo perder la conciencia. Pero por desgracia no estaba sola, no pude acercarme a la niña. Una mujer que debería ser su madre, la alejó del callejón donde nos encontrábamos, llevándola a la luz del sol. No pude seguirlas.

Una vez que desapareció, pude pensar con más cordura. Aún era una niña, y no me satis facería todas mis necesidades… debería esperar. Para mi esperar unos años no tiene importancia… tengo toda una eternidad para poder hacerlo. Han pasado 6 años desde que vi a esa niña. Y me halló buscándola desesperadamente. No he conseguido olvidar su aroma y tengo ansias de probar su elixir.

Estos últimos años he estado en Volterra, en la residencia de los Volturis. Ellos me han enseñado más cosas de las que podría creer. Demetri me enseñó a ser un buen rastreador, Felix el poder de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Aro potencio mi don de lectura de mentes. Cayo, el análisis de las víctimas, bien fueran humano o Vampiros. Heidi, me enseñó muchas más técnicas de engaño y persuasión. Si definitivamente mi estancia con los Volturis había sido provechosa.

Me marche de Italia, sin decir cuáles eran mis planes… pero como explicar que voy en busca de una muchacha de unos 18 años, antes de que pierdas su virginidad… Pues eso es otra cosa de las que anhelo de esa niña, de ojos como el chocolate.

Durante meses, he recorrido el país en su búsqueda, y su rastro me ha llevado finalmente hasta un pequeño poblado de Washington. El lugar es perfecto para nuestra especie, pues está permanentemente nublado o con lluvia.

-Perfecto! Así podré ampliar la búsqueda en la mañana… estoy harto de limitarme a la noche.

En seguida pude detectar algo familiar en el aire. Era ese olor floral, dulce y exquisito… pero mucho más fuerte de lo que lo recordaba. Con el tiempo su sangre se ha dulcificado, hasta tal punto que me hace perder todo el control. Mi garganta arde, mis ojos se oscurecen por el deseo. Mi cuerpo se va endureciendo por momentos.

-Es ella!.. si… sé que es ella…

Abro mis sentidos intentando escuchar los pensamientos más alejados. Me llegan muchos pensamientos adolescentes.

-¿Cuál será de ella?

Cada vez me encontraba más cerca de un instituto. Hormonas, sangre, corazones jóvenes… Todo era embriagador… mi paraíso… Pero debería contenerme si no quería llamar la atención en pleno día. Pero otro aroma me alertó. Era almizcleño, entre lilas y azahar… definitivamente eran vampiros..

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Una voz de campanilla llamó mi atención

-¿lo mismo te pregunto?

-¿Yo estudio aquí? Y que yo sepa…¡tu eres de muy lejos!…

-¡ESTUDIAR!...¿ desde cuando uno de los nuestros se relaciona tanto con los humanos, para poder estudiar junto a ellos….?

-mi familia lo hace…

-¿dirás tu aquelarre?

-No! mi familia. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

-Te lo contestare, cuando me digas que haces pensando en el himno americano..

-Fácil, se cuál es tu poder, se lo que quieres…. Y nunca la tendrás…

-JA JA JA JA …¿Y quieres que me trague eso? Vamos pequeñaja… dime que sabes exactamente.

-Te llamas Edward Masen, vienes desde Italia buscando a una niña que conociste hace 6 años. Eres un incubo y tus victimas favoritas son las vírgenes. Pero déjame decirte.. que esa niña a la que buscas, es amiga mia y de mi familia. Y la estamos protegiendo. Por lo que te aconsejo que desistas de su búsqueda.

-JA! Esa es buena… ¿Quién has dicho que me lo va a impedir? ¿no se qué tipo de don tienes?, pero esa chica es " La mia cantante" y pienso hacerme con ella.

-Entonces deberás enfrentarte a nosotros…

Detrás de la pequeña vampira aparecieron tres más. Uno alto y Rubio, con la cara llena de cicatrices de mordeduras, se acercó a la chica y la rodeo muy protectoramente. Otro aún más grande se colocó al otro lateral con una preciosa rubia a su lado. Entonces me di cuenta de sus ojos. Eran diferentes a los míos, eran dorados…

-¿Dorados? ¿Por qué todos tenéis esos ojos?

-Por qué no nos alimentamos de humanos…

-¡Que aberración!... Pero en fin… no he venido a discutir vuestro hábitos alimenticios..

-Pero nosotros si los tuyos… déjala, no se te ocurra acercarte a ella…

-¡ALICE! Chicos!.. ¿Qué pasa, porque no….- se quedo callada cuando se acercó

No me había percatado de su presencia. El aroma me había llegado hace tiempo, pero no sabía cuan cerca estaba… entonces me percate que no podía leer su mente..

-¿Es él Alice?- La enana le afirmó.- ¿Así que tu eres mi pesadilla?

-Así me llaman… ¿Sabes lo que somos?

-Si, y se quién eres tú y lo que quieres de mi…

-Entonces me lo entregaras…

En cuestión de segundos sus amigos la rodearon protectoramente, pero en ella no conseguí oler un rastro de miedo.

-No… si quieres tenerme deberás trabajártelo… si has esperado 6 años para tener mi cuerpo y mi sangre…. Lo tendrás, pero harás algo a cambio..

-¿Tu una insignificante humana quiere ponerme a mi limites u órdenes? Ja!.. no pequeña, estas equivoca..

-Entonces Emmett y Jasper se divertirán desgarrando tu cuerpo…

-¡Sabes que eso no me detendrá!. No después de olerte mucho más cerca… te ansió y serás mia..

-Ya te he dicho que para obtener lo que quieres deberás dar algo a cambio… Tengo muchos pretendientes para poder entregarme esta misma noche si quiero… Sé que no te interesan las chicas que no son vírgenes…

-¡Bella!.. no continúes…

-No Alice… sabes que tengo tomada la decisión hace mucho tiempo…

-Pero Bella.. hay otras formas… esta es peligrosa..

-Pero posiblemente la más placentera…

-Vaya, vaya… así que realmente has estado esperándome…

-Aunque la contestación aumentara tu ego… he decirte que ¡SI!. Y desde luego no me han decepcionado las visiones de Alice… Me entregaré a ti… pero tendrás que someterte a mis peticiones.

-No crees que podría persuadirte y hacerte cambiar de idea…

-Lo dudo… sé que no puedes leerme, tus trucos de conquistador conmigo no surtirán efecto. ¿Quieres juagar a mi juego o no?

-¿Qué propones?

-Primero: Durante un mes no te alimentaras de ninguna joven, ni aquí en Forks ni en ningún lado

-¿Y cómo sobreviviré?

-Aliméntate de animales como mis amigos. Segundo: tampoco tendrás relaciones con ningún vampiro ni humano.

-¡Me castigas sin alimento y sexo!

-Aja, Tercero: Convivirás con nosotros en la mansión de los Cullen,

-¡Pretendes que tenga niñeras!…

-Si lo quieres mirar así… Cuarto: tengo la impresión que todas tus victimas se han rendido fácilmente… yo no… así que deberás conquistarme, seducirme… pero solo me entregaré a ti el día de mi cumpleaños si has mantenido todos los puntos

-y ¿Exactamente cuándo sería eso?

-El 13 septiembre… ¿Aceptas el reto?

-Ja!… esto va ha ser divertido… de verdad crees que te librarás de mi… No… he imaginado miles de veces en la mujer que te convertirías y en cómo hacerte mía… y eso haré… aunque me tenga que alimentar a base de lobos… te conseguiré… Eres mía y lo serás completamente..

-¡Entonces que comience el juego!.

Ese día ninguno asistió a sus clases, sino que me acompañaron a su casa y me mostraron mi dormitorio. El cual se encontraba en la última planta de una hermosa mansión. Bella, que así se llamaba mi tortura… vivía con ellos. Al parecer, su padres sufrieron un terrible accidente quedando huérfana. ¿Cómo acabo con esta peculiar "familia"?, así se hacían llamar, ¡no lo sé!. Solo me importaba mi objetivo. Las reglas que me puso esta preciosa niña, no me supondrían ningún esfuerzo, pero sería divertido ver como al final ella, rompía sus propias reglas y para entregárseme a mi… ese era mi juego… hacerla caer antes de su cumpleaños.

Un mes transcurriría rápidamente. Durante los primeros días, se me hacía imposible estar cerca de Bella, sin pensar en cómo sería su cuerpo. No bestia de manera provocativa como lo hacía Heidi. Pero sus pantalones se ajustaban de tal forma, que debería ser ilegal el cuerpo de esa niña. Sus torneadas y largas piernas, su culo, duro y redondo, su frágil cintura, y unos pechos pequeños pero llenos… Era perfecta y esa camisa azul ajustándose al cuerpo, me hacía ganas de arrancársela y ver con mis ojos lo que escondía.

Como si fuera un adolescente en su etapa más asexual… mi miembro reaccionaba cada vez que la veía. El primer día aguante, pero el segundo tuve que esconderme en mi habitación, masturbándome pensando en ella.

En la casa, todos sabían cuan era mi don, y yo poco a poco fui descubriendo los demás. Sé que estaba jugando sucio. Jasper y Alice eran pareja, al igual que Emmet y Rosalie, la preciosa rubia. No escondían sus juegos eróticos, ni sus gemidos de placer… Mi mente siempre estaba llena de esas imágenes, me empezaba a volver loco. A veces me entraban una lujuria insostenible, la cual provenía de Jasper. El era capaz de controlar todas las emociones, por lo que en los momentos que compartía con su pareja… mi cuerpo se volvía una noria.

Luchaba conmigo mismo por no tirar su puerta abajo y hacerla mía en ese momento, mis huevos estallaban del dolor… si hubiera sido humano… ese dolor me hubiera provocado la muerte. Cada noche, me sentaba en el árbol cercano a su habitación. Al tener un gran ventanal, podía verla dormir. Y mientras me llegaba la lujuria de las otras parejas, me masturbaba mirándola, y pensando que serían sus manos o su cuerpo el que realizara ese trabajo.

Una noche cuando ya no podía aguantar más.. tome la decisión de escaparme de esa casa y saciar mi apetito sexual con alguna mujer… estaba seguro que no se enterarían.. pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana de mi cuarto. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y su aroma inundo la estancia…

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-Voy de caza..

-Si.. eso ya lo sé.. pero si sales por esa ventana… perderás mucho esta noche…

Lentamente camino hasta el centro de la habitación y se fue desabrochando la bata de dormir. Cuando la delicada seda cayó a sus pies. Mi mirada comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Primero por sus tobillos, subiendo por sus suaves piernas, su cuerpo estaba semi oculto, bajo un delicioso salto de cama color celeste… sin duda, ese sería mi color favorito desde hoy. Por el delicado encaje podía ver sus caderas bien formadas, el satén se ajustaba a su vientre plano, y el escote de encaje dejaba ver sutilmente, sus delicados pezones. Mi miembro se volvió duro, y me apretaba la necesidad de saltarle encima… Me daba igual su sangre… deseaba hacerla mia mas de una vez….

-Sabes Edward… te he estado esperando mucho tiempo… me daría mucha lástima entregarme en mi cumpleaños a otro… ya sabes lo que debes hacer…

Tomo su bata cubriéndose de nuevo.

-Buenas noches… te veo en el árbol… si eres bueno.. no me arropare esta noches…

Y con esas se marchó. Aunque mis ganas apremiaban más que antes, estaba claro que deseaba ese trofeo. Ella sabía cuál era mi debilidad.. pero aprendería cual es la suya, así podría conseguirla antes. Esa noche, ella cumplió su promesa, y no se tapó con las sabanas, por lo que pude apreciar y deleitarme con cada curva de su pecaminoso cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó para ir al instituto. Tome la determinación de conquistarla.

-Buenos días princesa! … gracias por tu regalo

-mmm… no hay de qué?

-Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer algo juntos cuando regreses del instituto, así podríamos conocernos más…

-Me parece bien… le diré a Alice, que prepare algo

-Yo pensaba en hacerlo solos…

-Edward! No me creas tan ingenua… si me quedo a solas, pretenderás poseerme antes de tiempo.. así que prefiero estar acompañada… yo no puedo con tu fuerza, pero Emmett es un hermano muy protector…

-Está bien… está claro que la dueña de las riendas del juego eres tú…

-Aja!... por cierto… mis hermanos te esperan para ir de caza esta mañana… además te vendrá bien, si esta tarde quieres que estemos juntos…. Me encanta el riesgo… pero no soy estúpida, y sé que además de mi cuerpo… quieres mi sangré…

-Aja!… pero si te soy sincero… eso ya es lo de menos… me tientan otras cosas tuyas con mayor fuerza..

-Mmmmm! Me alaga saberlo!

Y sin previo aviso, depositó un dulce y casto beso en mis labios, para marcharse después con una sonrisa burlona.

Salí con ellos de caza, y la verdad es que no resultó tan desagradable como me lo había imaginado. Además esos dos chicos, podían ser agradables cuando no estaban protegiendo a Bella. Emmett era bastante divertido, y la mañana de caza fue bastante amena y productiva. Después de saciarme con dos pumas, mi cuerpo se templo y cogió fuerzas.

La tarde que había programado la más pequeña, pero la más temible, fue bastante amena. Nunca me había entretenido con juegos humanos. Pero me lo pase bastante bien. Me sorprendió bastante la mente despierta y divertida de Bella. Nunca había mirado de ese modo a un humano. Normalmente me parecen insignificantes, pero todo en ella me sorprendía. Sus bromas con Emmett, sus comentarios mordaces, las insinuaciones eróticas.. ¡todo!… esa niña me estaba volviendo loco.

Cada vez que se levantaba o se movía, su aroma a fresas, me aturdía completamente. Su ropa se movía sinuosamente, y mi pantalón me parecía cada vez más pequeño.

Así pasaron todos los días de mi infierno personal. Cazaba con los chicos, espiaba a Bella, me masturbaba. Atrás había dejado mi pasado sangriento, mi pasado lascivo. A veces me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en mis victimas. En cómo se estremecían con mis caricias, el exquisito sabor de su piel con la excitación del momento. Y como cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, su sangré fluía por mi garganta, llevándome al más exquisito de los infiernos. Pasión, lujuria, y muerte habían sido mi credo personal. Pero esa niña estaba cambiando mi mundo y mis creencias. Quería tenerla, pero no una sola vez… su cuerpo me torturaba, hasta en lugares remotos.

El olor a sangre humana, que tantas veces me excitó, ahora me era insignificante. No me importaba estar rodeado de humanos, durante estas semanas, la acompañe e incluso la recogía del instituto. Y durante ese tiempo, cientos de chicas me miraban con deseo en sus ojos. Podía leer en sus mentes, sus sueños húmedos conmigo. Ahhhh! en otro momento, me hubiera alejado con alguna que otra muchacha. ¡Eran tan lindas y tan dispuestas a todo!… que ese instituto se hubiera convertido en mi harén personal. Pero mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba de la misma forma. No me excitaban como me sucedía antaño. No eran capaz de sacar de mi más que una ligera sonrisa, la cual hacia que muchas ellas se enrojecieran y aceleran su pulso. Pero ese repiqueteó de corazón… no me era sugerente.

Sin embargo, en cuanto ella bajaba por las escaleras.. mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi garganta… gritaban su necesidad de ella. Pero algo dentro de mí, me reprimía el instinto de matarla.

Quedaban tres días para su cumpleaños, de esta niña me gustaba todo. Me enloquecía de sobremanera. Desistí el querer conquistarla antes de tiempo. Pues el juego que ambos manteníamos era excitante y divertido. En más de una ocasión nuestros labios se habían unido. Y el baile era de los más exquisitos que había probado en mi vida. Sabía cómo huir de mis garras, pero también soy consciente que la dejaba marchar

Como cada noche me encontraba en el árbol observando cómo dormía, hablaba en sueños. Y era la única manera de poder escucharla. Más de una noche gimió mi nombre. Hoy no había parado de llamarme… me encantaba como sonaba en su garganta. Si duda ella soñaba conmigo, y dentro de poco cumpliría sus sueños. De pronto sentí su mirada y la vi encaminarse a la ventana.

-Edward!.. ¡entra por favor!

-¡Estás segura mi niña!… no sé si podré controlarme…

-Si.. sé que lo harás!

De un salto me colé en su cuarto, tomo mi mano, y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. A su paso, llegamos hasta la gran cama blanca. Se subió con las rodillas, dándome un hermoso espectáculo al moverse por la gran cama. Tiro de mi queriendo que me acomodara ante ella. Esta chica sabía cómo doblegar la fiera que llevaba dentro. El monstruo que siempre he sido, estaba escondido en un remoto rincón. Se apoyo sobre mi pecho y me abrazo la cintura.

-Edward.. tengo mucho miedo..

-No te hare nada.. no te preocupes… he aprendido a controlarme…

-No es eso, tengo miedo a perderte…He soñado contigo desde que te vi en el pasaje. Y cuando Alice me encontrón, supe interiormente que eras. Todo este tiempo he anhelado conocerte, y cuando me avisaron de tu llegada y de tus intenciones… no sentí miedo a que me mataras.. lo único que deseaba era pertenecerte…

-¿Por qué este juego?

-Porque pensé que podía ser una manera de cambiarte y que te quedaras conmigo…

-¡Lo has conseguido!… no tengo ganas de marcharme, ni de matar, ni de nada… tan solo deseo estar contigo. No comprendo lo que me has hecho, pero la necesidad de estar contigo crece cada día. Pero he de ser sincero, tengo miedo a perder el control y hacerte un daño que no quiero hacer.

-Nunca has terminado de hacer el amor, sin matar a tu pareja…

-Jamás!… siempre ha sido mi momento favorito. El que más me excitaba y con el que podía llegar a lo más alto.

-Tengo una idea!

-Dime cual es…

Pero antes de que terminara la pregunta, se había sentado a horcajadas en mi y me desabrochaba la camisa…

-Juguemos un poco… aprendamos a controlarnos… se que antes de que ocurra nada… mis hermanos me salvarán…

No estaba muy convencido de ese hecho, pero deseaba tocarla y besarla. Por lo que me deje llevar por ella. Aunque se le notaba la inexperiencia, sus caricias eran suaves y cálidas. Su cuerpo se estremecía con mi roce, con mis besos sobre su piel. Sus labios eran carnoso y jugosos, los mordique y juguete con su labios. Su respiración se volvía entre cortada por los jadeos. La tome de la cintura y la voltee en el aire para dejarla tumbada en la cama. Acaricie cada poro de su piel, la apreté contra mi pecho, controlando la fuerza de mis brazos. Bese cada centímetro de ella, a la vez que la despojaba del insignificante camisón. Hasta que llegue a sus braguitas de encaje, las cuales deshice con mis manos. Busque su centro y lo encontré húmedo y preparado. Si dejar de besarla y acariciarla, jugué con el pequeño botón a la vez que bombeaba con uno de mis dedos en su interior. Su aroma se intensificaba con la excitación. Y mi miembro estaba a punto de estallar. Pero me controlé, ella me estaba regalando esta noche, así que la esperaría un poco más. Cuando llego a lo más alto de la cima. Agarro con fuerza mi camisa y note como sus uñas intentaban arañar mi dura piel.

-¡Dios! Tu cuerpo es como una roca!

Eso me excitó mucho más, y de mi escapó un quejido en forma de nombre

-¡Bella! Me estas volviendo loco…

Cuando al final se vino en mis dedos, se levantó ágilmente.

-Túmbate Edward

Hice lo que me mando, y ella tomo el control de mi cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Nunca las dejaba jugar. Ella lamio y acaricio cada curva de mi torso, hasta que llego a los pantalones. Desabrocho el cinturón y me los bajo junto con los bóxer, quedándome desnudo a su mercé. Esta inocente niña, estaba despertando en mi, sensaciones inexplicables. Cuando la sentí lamer y morder mi miembro, estuve a punto de perder el control. Agarré fuertemente las almohadas de mi niña, y las mordí salvajemente mientras ella trabajaba en mi cuerpo.

-Bella! Voy a estallar.

Ella solo me sonrió pícaramente y continúo bajando y subiendo su boca sobre mi pene. Cuando no resistí más. Me corrí dentro de su boca.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo has podido mujer?... no me tienes miedo… ¿sabes que he estado a punto de morderte?…

-Lo sé… pero sabía que no me harías nada… tu quieres tanto como yo que llegue mi cumpleaños… y después de ese día….

-Te deseare otro, y otro y así hasta la eternidad….

-Entonces… ya sabes que tienes que hacer… ya sabes que regalo de cumpleaños quiero…

-Estás segura de que quieres la inmortalidad…

-Si tú estás conmigo… Sí

Esa noche fue la mejor que había tenido en todo un siglo de vida. mi niña me había pedido que la transformara. Y algo en mi interior, me dijo que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No le había mentido cuando le dije que la desearía toda la eternidad…. Ella tenía el don de volverme completamente loco. Y la vida que ella me estaba enseñando.. no me desagradaba en absoluto.

Los días pasaron rápidos y al fin llego su cumpleaños. Alice había preparado una bonita fiesta. A la cual estaban invitados muchos de sus compañeros de instituto. Me agrado ver que era capaz de rodearme de ellos, y no sentir el instinto asesino de matarles. Ella me presento a muchos de sus amigos, los cuales me hacían enfurecer con sus pensamientos pecaminosos. Ellos no tenían derecho a pensar en ella de esa forma. Más de una vez pensé en mil formas de estrangularlos.. sobre todo a es tal Mike Newton, el cual se la comía con la mirada…

-Edward! Tranquilo!... no debes matarle… y lo que sientes se llaman CELOS! Creo que sientes más de lo que piensas por mi amiga

-No te lo voy a negar Alice… Bella me ha cambiado completamente… pero…

-Si lo sé.. y si te quedas más tranquilo, ella te ama tanto como tu a ella. Además todo saldrá bien. Las ganas de estar con ella , son más fuertes que tu deseo de sangre.

-Gracias Alice! LA verdad es que no sé como agradeceros todo. Me habéis acogido en vuestra casa, en vuestra familia… cuando yo simplemente era un asesino.

-Si eras un asesino, pero eras el destino de Bella. Y su deseo es convertirse en uno de nosotros desde que te conoció.

-Ni siquiera pensé que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Si lo hizo, y sabía que algún día la buscarías. Ella es consciente de los riesgos, pero también de las cosas que puede ganar… ¿Estás dispuesto a dárselo?

- Si.. pero solo os pido un último favor….

-Dime!

-No me dejéis matarla.. por favor, estar pendientes… no quiero hacer nada de lo que me arrepienta…

-Tranquilo… estaré pendiente de su futuro… Ahora es tu hora de darle su regalo. La fiesta esta a punto de terminar.

Dicho esto, a los pocos minutos la gente desapareció de la mansión. Y Bella y yo nos encaminamos a su cuarto. Para cumplir la parte del trato correspondiente. Tengo que admitir, que me sentía nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que hacía el amor con una humana. Pero esa era la verdad, yo solo había tenido Sexo y alimento. Esta vez sería hacer el Amor y convertir a mi pareja.

Igual que la noche anterior, Bella y yo nos encerramos en nuestras caricias. Jugamos con nuestros cuerpos y nos entregamos a la pasión. Cuando se encontraba en lo más alto, me exigió que la penetrara y no dude ni un segundo en complacerla. Me situé entre sus suaves piernas y poco a poco fui enterrando mi erecto miembro. Note como se rasgaba la resistencia. Y el olor a sangre inundo la habitación. Pero lejos de volverme irracional como las veces anteriores, me centre en verla disfrutar.

Cada vez que embestía ella gemía mi nombre y movía sus caderas a mi compas. Así llegamos a un ritmo enloquecedor.

-Como una humana resiste tanto…. Me vuelves loco!

Seguí entrando y saliendo hasta que ella me aviso que se iba, con lo que me concentre en correrme al mismo tiempo que ella. La ponzoña llenaba mi boca, y me abrasaba la garganta.

LA mordí en el cuello justo antes de correrme… pero entonces la escuche.

-Te amo Edward.. .gracias!

Inmediatamente deje de succionar la sangre. No la quería muerta, la quería junto a mí.

-Te amo Bella… dentro de tres días volveremos a vernos…

-Me arde el cuerpo…

-Normal…. Eres mía en todos los sentidos y formas… TE AMO!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Se que he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Pero desde que nació la peque y la mayor comenzó el colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El poco que tengo, lo he utilizado con el libro que publique hace un tiempo, y con el nuevo proyecto que he de entregar en Marzo. Así que entre investigación y miles de borradores, no he podido centrarme en las historias pendientes.

¿pero por qué me pongo en contacto a través de esta nota? Pues porque, FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y por seguir mandándome tantas alertas y RW. Eso me da mucha fuerza para terminar mi nueva novela. Sin vosotras nunca hubiese pensado que algún día podía haber publicado un libro.

Gracias de todo corazón, y espero poder sacar tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Las cuales nunca he olvidado, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar.

Besos a tods


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
